bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Razen Titan
'Razen Titan '''was a Mechtogan Titan and the Titan counterpart of Dreadeon. He was also Mag Mel's and Razenoid's Mechtogan Titan. Information Description Razen Titan is massive in scale. Shoulders, arms, and feet are reinforced with additional armor to protect this gigantic warrior as he moves into battle. Reinforced with plate armor and equipped with outstanding weaponry make Razen Titan a force to be reckoned with. Relishing battle with almost unbeatable opponents, the skill and cunning of this Mechtogan Titan is legendary. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Between episode 2 to 9, he was spawned by Mag Mel, Razenoid and Dreadeon. In [[Chaos Control|''Chaos Control]], he was shown standing behind Razenoid and Mag Mel. He appeared again in Triple Threat, where he was shown again standing behind Razenoid and Mag Mel. In Behind The Mask, he appeared to battle against Zenthon Titan for the first time. They were evenly matched and the battle ended with no outcome. In Dark Moon, Razen Titans of all six attributes were seen - mostly likely clones of the original Razen Titan as they weren't as powerful. In The Final Takedown he and Dreadeon were destroyed when Zenthon and Zenthon Titan used the rest of their powers to wipe them out. It is unknown if he and Dreadeon are dead or not. Game A Darkus Razen Titan has 250 Gs. Trivia *His body has a slight resemblance of Jetfire from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Razen Titan, like all other Mechtogan Titans, comes only in one Attribute. *He may be Zenthon Titan's dark counter-part. *In Bakugan Dimensions, his heads look like Venus Flytraps. *In closed form, Razen Titan's head resembles Stalfos, an enemy from Legend of Zelda. *It is unknown why he was only seen standing behind Razenoid and Mag Mel in Chaos Control and'' Triple Threat''. *It seems that he uses a sword aside from his lasers as his main weapon. *He can talk like Zenthon Titan. As he said "I will anhillilate you" ''to Zenthon Titan in ''Behind the Mask. *He is similar to Braxion. *He is second Mechtogan Titan that appears on the Intermission Screen. *Razen Titan was the first Mechtogan Titan to appear in the anime. *Razen Titan was the only Mechtogan Titan named after the original Bakugan who spawned the Mechtogan who spawned the Mechtogan Titan. *He was the first and the only Mechtogan Titan to have more than one attributed version. *In the anime, Razen Titan is referred to as "Dreadeon Titan" as shown in Dark Moon and The Final Takedown. *He was the first and only Mechtogan Titan or Mechtogan in the anime to be seen in all six Attributes. *Based on Spectra's scan in The Final Takedown, there are at least 98 Razen Titans under Mag Mel's control. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 11.31.12 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 11.32.08 AM.png|Razen Titan's body scanned RazenTitan6.jpg|Razen Titan on Intermission screen RazenTitan3.PNG|Razen Titan behind Mag Mel and Razenoid 1302909_normal.jpg|Razen Titan's leg RazenTitan1.jpg 1122.png 1598.jpg 2011-07-24_1857.png RazenTitan4.jpg 1599.jpg|Razen Titan's Sword Razen_vs_zenthon.png RazenTitan5.jpg 1606.jpg|Razen Titan vs Zenthon Titan 1233.png 2011-07-24_1858.png|Razen Titan charging an attack RazenVentusPyrus.jpg|Ventus and Pyrus Razen Titan clones. RazenTitanAquos.jpg|Aquos Razen Titan RazenTitanHaos.jpg|Haos Razen Titan RazenTitanPyrus.jpg|Pyrus Razen Titan RazenTitanSubterra.jpg|Subterra Razen Titan rtie.jpg|Ventus Razen Titan in Egypt RazenTitanVentus.jpg|Ventus Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.30.35 AM.JPG|Aquos Razen Titan attacking Ventus Razen Titan.PNG|Ventus Razen Titan 1340626 normal.jpg MercuryAttacksRazen.png Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.33.11 PM.JPG|Razen Titan getting hit by Faser Titan's lasers Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.41.38 PM.JPG|Subterra Razen Titan's Shield Screen Shot 2011-08-11 at 7.27.09 PM.JPG|Aquos Razen Titan to withstand Zenthon's lasers Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 6.50.37 PM.JPG 2011-08-14 0012.png 2011-08-14_0009.png 2011-08-14 0003.png 2011-08-14 0002.png|Razen Titan holding back by Zenthon Titan(note the coloring error on Razen Titan's neck and teeth) All mechtogans.png 2011-08-15_0001.png 2011-08-15_0011.png 2011-08-15 0028.png 2011-08-15 0025.png 2011-08-15_0030.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.26.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.29.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.29.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.30.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.54.10 PM.JPG 1359429_normal.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.11.08 AM.JPG 2040.jpg 2045.jpg Game 182342345.PNG razentitan.png 61n7L3BstdL AA1024 .jpg|Razen Titan in package 662.jpg razentitanability.jpg razentitanactivationcard.jpg 126786.jpg AOH RazenTitan.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_RazenTitan_Open.png Darkus_RazenTitan_Open.png Haos_RazenTitan_Open.png Aquos_RazenTitan_Open.png Ventus_RazenTitan_Open.png Subterra_RazenTitan_Open.png Clear_RazenTitan_Open.png Pyrus_RazenTitan.png Darkus_RazenTitan.png Haos_RazenTitan.png Aquos_RazenTitan.png Ventus_RazenTitan.png Subterra_RazenTitan.png Clear_RazenTitan.png darkus_RT.PNG Gm.PNG GM_Storm_Razen.png AntimatterRazenT.png RAISIn.PNG Aquos_RazenTitan_Closed.png Clear_RazenTitan_Closed.png Darkus_RazenTitan_Closed.png Haos_RazenTitan_Closed.png Pyrus_RazenTitan_Closed.png Subterra_RazenTitan_Closed.png Ventus_RazenTitan_Closed.png Capture9.PNG RT!!!.PNG Capture1.PNG Capture20.PNG Capture3.PNG Capture4.PNG Capture50.PNG Capture6.PNG Capture7.PNG Capture8.PNG Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Titan Category:Mechtogan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Titans Category:Villains Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Mechtogan